Bleeding Roses
by Alice1257
Summary: Post Eclipse/Post Marriage. Bella pregnant with triplets then walks in on Alice and Edward. Bella/Jasper cannon pairing.   Sorry I suck at summeries. Try it! R
1. Preface

**Preface**

I awoke for the umpteenth time that night, unable to find a comfortable position, not to mention my back was _killing _me.

My mouth, which was dry upon waking, was suddenly watery, and I could taste salt. A great wave of dizziness rolled over me, and I clutched my stomach in agony. With sweaty palms, I pulled the covers back and attempted to sit up. On account of every slight movement, every breath that I took, my head spun more. I could feel my stomach contents start to rise in my throat, so I bolted out of bed and dashed to the bathroom. Promptly, I vomited a murky green substance into the toilet. I rested my head against the basin of the toilet, relishing in the coldness. Still trembling from the aftershocks, I closed my eyes, for the world was once again spinning.

With sweat outlining my pale face and hair, making it seem as if it was shinning with grease, I fell asleep. I awoke again some minutes late retching and expelling more of the murky substance, which some how had progressed to a disgusting color of hazelnut. Once again I feel asleep, then woke up, threw up, and fell asleep again. This happened several times throughout the grueling night.


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight…or the characters…not even Jasper *sniffle* SM does!**

**Chapter 1**

By the end of the second week of being woken up like this I was worried to say the least. I kept telling Edward and the others that it was just the flu; that it would be over tomorrow, but they weren't buying it.

"Bella you should talk to Carlisle" Esme told me soothingly, rubbing small circles into my back. I shook my head and stood up shakily. I flushed the toilet and went down to the kitchen, were I swished my mouth out with water.

"I'll be fine." I told her, going back upstairs to brush my teeth. "It's just the flu"

No one pressed the matter, even though I kept puking for a few more weeks every morning. I was surprised that Edward let me get away with it, usually he would be all over me in worry; but he's been unusually distant the past couple weeks.

"Bella!" Angela squealed, throwing open the door and greeting me warmly with a hug. "You look good!" I grinned at her,

"So do you! How is college?" She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"The same as high school, I am so glad that it's December. I get the entire month off!" I smiled at her. Then I caught a whiff of something, broccoli if my nose had it right, that made my stomach churn.

I ripped away from Angela and made a beeline for her bathroom, instantly upchucking into her toilet.

"Bella!" Angela cried, coming over to me and rubbing my back soothingly. "All you alright?" I quickly flushed the toilet, the smell was making me gag. I stumbled over to her sink and swished my mouth out. "Do you have the flu?"

"Sorry about that. I haven't been feeling well for a while" She took my hand and led me to the couch.

"How long have you been sick?" She asked me quietly.

"A month, maybe two" She threw me a shocked glance. "Well it has been easing up in the past few days" I defended myself.

"Symptoms?" She asked quietly, her college nursing classes kicking in.

"Puking every day, back pain, abnormal sleeping, peeing every two minutes, and mood swi-"

"Bella are you pregnant?" Angela interrupted me sharply. I gasped and stared at her, my mouth hanging open.

"What did you just say?" I asked quietly.

"When was your last menstrual cycle?" She asked. Under normal pretenses I would have blushed, instead I felt the blood drain out of my face.

"Two maybe three months ago" I whispered. With that Angela dragged me up off the couch and to the door where she helped me put my coat on. "Where are we going?" I asked her, still dazed. Surely I could be pregnant. I mean the only person I've slept with was Edward, and he was a vampire. She didn't answer me, instead she pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Claire? It's Angela, look I have a friend here and I think she pregnant" She glanced at me and my distant gaze, "Scratch that, I _know _she's pregnant. Do you think you can fit her in?" She paused listening, "Yeah right now" Another pause. "Thanks Claire I owe you one" She turn off her phone and looked over at me.

"Bella?" She asked softly.

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"I have a friend at the hospital; she is an Ob/gyn. She is going to take an ultrasound of your belly" I nodded silently and followed her to her car. We drove to the hospital in silence. She kept glancing at me, trying to see if I was still alive.

**(A/N You all probably remember the LONG chat Bella had in her head in BD. Place that here! =D)**

We got to the hospital in about ten minutes. Unlike the crazy Cullen's, Angela knew how to drive within the limit.

"Come on Bella" Angela coaxed, taking my hand and leading in. By the time we were walking in the door I remembered Carlisle was working today.

"Let's go in the other way" I told her quietly. At her glance I explained, "Carlisle is working today. If I am" gulp, "Pregnant, I don't want him to know right away." Understanding dawned on her face and she nodded. We went the long was round and arrived in front of the desk. I was still dazed.

"We have an appointment with Claire McGovery" Angela told the receptionist calmly.

"You have room 3," Patty, or so her nametag read, told us cheerily. "Best of luck!" We went into the room and I sat down on the table, Angela still at my side and holding my hand.

"Knock knock" A female voice said, knocking on the door and entering. She was pushing a cart into the room. She was tall, almost as tall as Angela; African-American, with braided black hair, green eyes, and was wearing peace earrings. She looked to be around twenty-one. "Hey Angela" She greeted in a small high voice.

"Hey, Claire meet Bella. Bella meet Claire." Angela introduced. When I didn't say anything she stepped forward slowly and looked me in the eyes.

"Let's get this show on the road" She told me happily. "Can you lift your shirt up for me sweetheart?" With shaking hands I lifted my shirt up so my belly was bare. She poured the jelly stuff on my stomach and turned the machine on.

Then I heard it. The small pat-pat-pat of a heart beat. Only it sounded off, not quite so rithmatic.

"There they are" Claire announced happily. She pointed to the screen where a figure was laying. I felt my jaw drop open in shock. "Goodness would you look at that!" She exclaimed.

"What?" I asked panicking. Now that I could actually see the child I realized how much I wanted him or her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, you are just very far along. You are going into your second trimester. Do you want to see the heads?" I noticed the plural.

"Yeah" She pointed out one, two, three heads on the screen.

"Triplets!" Angela and I blurted out in unison. Claire chuckled.

"Actually you have twins and a separate child." I stared at her in confusion. "It happens" She stated shrugging.

"And the ahh" I had to clear my throat. "The genders?"

"Twin girls and a boy" I stared at her in shock for a good five minutes. "I can see that you need time to process. I'll print off five copies for you and I'll take some blood so I can run some tests" She took some blood from my arm and left, promising to return with pictures and some test results.

"Oh my God" I stated slowly to Angela.

"Can you believe it?" I shook my head.

"Triplets, wow" She smiled.

"I know!" We sat and talked about it for a few minutes.

"So what do you think you are going to call them?" Angela gushed.

"Renesmee and Elizabeth for the twins" I replied promptly. "Elizabeth was Edward's biological mother's name. Renesmee is a mix of Renee and Esme" I explained at her confused look.

"I love the name Elizabeth! Think of all the nicknames you can make out of that!" She replied. "I'm not sure what you can do with Renesmee though" We thought hard on this for a few minutes, and that is how Claire found us when she came back in.

"Hey Claire," We said at the same time. "What nicknames can you get out of Renesmee?"

"Nessie?" She replied after a minute. We erupted into giggles at this. I was laughing so hard I had tears running down my face and I was gasping for air.

"My daughter is going to be named after the loch ness monster" I gasped still laughing. "That's priceless!" We chuckled at this for a bit longer until Angela asked,

"What of the boy?"

"Isaiah" I replied after a minute. "It's Charlie's real name" Angela's mouth dropped open. "Yeah, well his real name is Isaiah Charles Swan. He had a friend named Isaiah, so he picked up Charlie. People have just rolled with it from then on. Even his parents" Angela nodded.

"Edward will be put out that he doesn't get to decide the names" Angela teased. I shrugged.

"He live" I countered. "What did the tests say?"

"You and the babies are doing very well" Claire told me. She handed me a prescription for a prenatal drug and explained when to take them. As we got up Claire placed a hand on my arm.

"You are married to Edward Cullen, correct?" She asked. I nodded. "Son of Carlisle Cullen, the Doctor that works here?" I nodded again. She looked at Angela and she nodded ever so slightly.

"Bella I need to tell you something" I sighed.

"I bet a million dollars that you are about to tell me that you are a witch." I told her seriously. She stared at me,

"How did you know?" She stuttered. I shrugged.

"Once I realized that vampires and werewolves were real I kinda figured that everything else; faeries, witches, wizards, dragons, elves, dwarves, Harry Potter, The Lord of the Rings, True Blood, The House of Night; were all real." When they didn't argue I stuck in, "So can you get me a date with Aragon?" just for fun.

"He died" Claire said sadly. I erupted into giggles at this.

"What about Eric? From True Blood?"

"I wouldn't make you out for an Eric girl" Angela said in a thoughtful voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Fang banger here" I told her seriously, pointing to myself. We all giggled at this.

We talked for a few more minutes and set up a lunch date for this upcoming Monday, so I could learn about witches. We decided to have them over at my house; I was currently still living with the rest of the Cullen's, because Claire had some valuable information on vampire/human hybrids.

Angela drove me back to her house and I got into my car and drove back to the Cullen's, nearly exploding with excitement at the prospect of telling my family that I was pregnant.

As I let myself into the house and was met by the sound of rock music being blared out at full blast. That was strange, no one was supposed to be here; they were all supposed to be gone for the weekend hunting. I further into the house to discover the noise was coming from Edward's room. Suddenly I heard an earsplitting bang, followed by another one, and another one. What in the world was going on?

I opened the door to Edward's room, only to have the smile wiped off my face.

In front of me were Edward and Alice. Together. In bed. Naked.

They didn't even notice my presence. After a moment I stumbled out of the doorway and ran down the stairs and into someone's arms.

"Bella! What's wrong?" She asked. I pulled out of her arms and ran over to Jasper. I grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs, and pushed him into Edward's room. They were still at it. The sight made me physically drop to my knee's and start throwing up.

"Bella!" Esme called; suddenly she was at my side. She didn't speak. I could see the rest of the Cullen's in the doorway. I was crying, sobbing, and retching all at the same time.

I don't recommend it.

"What the hell!" Jasper roared.

Shock and horror dawned on their faces and they broke apart. They quickly dressed at vampire speed.

"We can explain" Edward mumbled. I looked up into his eyes and so many emotions swept into me that I was gasping for air. There was a blinding flash of light and I passed out.


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight…or the characters…not even Jasper *sniffle* SM does!**

**Chapter 2**

I opened my eyes. Jasper was sitting next to my bed, holding my hand. Before I could say or do anything I felt the familiar feeling of my gut clenching and I ran to the toilet. With nothing to expel I was done a lot quicker than usual.

"Morning" I greeted Jasper, going back to the room. He looked at me sadly,

"Morning" The sight of his broken face made my heart throb with pity and anger. I balled my hands up into fists and stomped out of the room. Jasper followed at a distance. I went down the stairs and out to the backyard where Edward was pacing in the grass. Alice was hovering at a distance behind him.

He looked up and saw me and flinched at the anger that was showing all over my face. I ignored him and marched straight over to Alice.

"How dare you!" I exploded into her face. I was surprised at the power in my voice, it even made Alice flinch.

"I'm-" I broke her off-by slapping her in the face. It hurt like hell and that pissed me off.

"Don't hit her" Edward protested coming between her.

"Right defend her!" Jasper growled coming up next to me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and I leaned into the contact.

"Get your hands off my wife" Edward hissed back. In reply Jasper just moved in closer to me. I turned in his arms so I was facing him and not Edward. I set one hand on his neck and closed my eyes.

As soon as I did I gasped. Through my closed eyes I could see. Not like when I had my eyes open though. The only thing I could identify it with was on _The_ _Matrix_ trilogy and how Neo could see but in numbers. It was like that only I wasn't seeing in numbers.

I was seeing in colors; brilliant, vibrant, vivacious colors. I could see the outline of everything, the trees, the sun, the house, and people. I focused in on Jasper and gasped once more. The amount of color that was coming off of him was staggering. What was strange though was that there was a certain color, white, that flooded around where his heart was. That white color was fluttering around his heart, then bounced around in the air, and floated towards me and my heart, making a line that connected the two of us.

I moved my hand down his chest to the place that marked the source of the color and felt a surge of strength enter me as I touched that mark. I inhaled as I did so and slowly removed my hand and opened my eyes. No more than two seconds had passed.

"I said get your hands off of my wife" Edward repeated through clenched teeth. Jasper ignored him and brought one of his hands up to my face, to allow his fingertip to trail along my cheek, down my jaw, and over my lips.

That did it for Edward. He lunged at Jasper, knocking me down in the process. Suddenly the air was filled with the sounds of snarls and growls. I tried to figure out what was happening, but they where moving at speeds that weren't recognizable to my human eyes.

I was waiting for them to stop for three minutes before the rest of the Cullen's stepped in. Carlisle and Emmett went instantly over to Jasper and Edward and broke them apart. I ran over to Jasper, trying to search for any visible wounds, but he seemed to have had the upper end of the fight. Edward however had a dislocated shoulder that Carlisle instantly put to right.

"Maybe you should go over to Esme and Rose right now" Emmett told me firmly, still clutching the squirming Jasper. I rolled my eyes and moved closer to Jasper, winding my hands around my waist. He stepped closer to me and picked me up bridal style; like that he ran to the living room and sat down on the couch, me in his lap and his arms around my waist.

I was particularly comfortable like that.

"Family meeting!" I hollered out to the rest of them. "I have something I need to say!" Instantly everyone was in the living room sitting comfortably around us. Edward and Alice were shooting daggers at us from across the room.

"What is it?" Emmett boomed. "What is so important that you just had to tell us?" I sighed,

"I was going to share this with you last night, but recent events have deterred me from telling you the moment I walked in the door." I didn't even bother looking at Edward as I said this. "As you all know I've been sick the past couple of weeks. Well I went to a doctor yesterday, and I know what I have." They were all still relaxed, but there was a faint air of doubt hovering around us.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"Well its terminal" I paused and let that sink in. "I am with child" When they still didn't move, I stood up and lifted my shirt, showing everyone the well defined mound between my hips. Still no one moved. I sighed and stepped towards Carlisle.

I grabbed his hand and placed it over my belly where one of the little ones kicked right under his palm, he jerked his hand back and stared at me with shock written all over his face. I continued on with Esme, who had the same reaction. Emmett swore loudly when it happened to him and Rosalie got this look on her face that was the essence of pure joy. I bypassed Edward and Alice and went to sit in Jasper's lap.

"Don't I get a turn?" He asked me gently. I smiled at him and placed both hands on my stomach. Jasper's facial expression matched Rosalie's, and he leaned in to kiss my belly gently. Edward growled as he did so. I sat back down in Jasper's lap, completely content.

"Before you all assume that I broke my marriage vow I should tell you that I have cleaved to one man before and that one man is the father of my children" I announced in an offhanded way.

"It never once passed our minds" Esme promised, taking my hand in hers.

"Liar" Edward hissed to me.

"What are you suggesting?" I asked quietly.

"You know what. I'm not an idiot of my own physiology" He told me. I got to my feet and walked slowly over to him. I took Rosalie's hand as I was walking.

"Do me a favor Rose." I told her softly. "I am not strong enough to hit him; will you do it for me?" She nodded instantly and quick as a flash she slapped Edward across the cheek. His head snapped to the side with the force of the slap. "Are you telling me" I hissed. "That I, Isabella Cullen, who has spent EVERY day, EVERY evening, EVERY night with you, somehow managed to sneak out and sleep with some guy, come home smelling like him, and didn't tip off one of you vampires? That somehow your LOVER" Another slap, "Would not have _seen_ me doing that? Do you honestly believe that? Do you actually think that she would hide something like that from you?" Horror dawned on his face with each passing word. I threw him a look of deepest loathing and turned away from him. Rose glared at him once more and went back to Emmett as I went back to Jasper.

"I am curious however, how it is possible" Carlisle mused thoughtfully after a moment.

"Here is my theory" I began. **(A/N Once again refer to Bella's internal discussion in BD and put it into words.)**

"Interesting" Carlisle noted. "I think you have something there. What does that mean for you?"

"That is why I am here" Claire announced, coming into the room as if she owned the house.

"Who the hell are you?" Alice spat in her direction.

"Claire Montgomery and I am just an experienced doctor that has dealt with hybrids like this." Claire told her calmly. "I'm just going to offer you my advice then leave." I rolled my eyes at this.

"Please sit" I offered. She sat down after a brief pause and smiled at me.

"You say you have experience with hybrids?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes"

"Would you care to explain?" Carlisle suggested. "How long will the pregnancy take? How will the labor progress? What will the children be like?" Claire smiled faintly at the list of questions.

"Bella's pregnancy will progress very quickly from here on out. I would say about two weeks. The labor can go in two directions, first she can deliver like any other human or the fetus could break their way out of her body."

"Did you just say that her baby could literally force its way out of her stomach?" Emmett asked horrified.

"Yep. It all depends on what kind of child it is. Obviously it is half vampire/half human, but what qualities will the children have? Will one have the speed of a vampire while another has the strength of a vampire? What about the beauty of a vampire? What about their diets? Can they eat human food or just blood? There are endless possibilities as you can see." They continued on with the conversation, but I wasn't really listening. I was more focused on the fact that Japer had wrapped his arms around my waist again.

In my head I was thinking about what to do about a middle name for Elizabeth. I was going to do Alice, but recent events made me forget that.

_What about Rose? _A voice in my head asked. I froze at the sound of the voice, it was Jaspers.

_Jasper? _I asked completely shocked. He chuckled at the waves of shock coming off my body.

_Relax._

_How can I relax? You are speaking to me in my head for goodness sakes!_

_This is normal. It happens between TrueMates. _I paused and thought about that piece of information.

_So you and I are… _He chuckled some more.

_Yep, you and I are TrueMates. _I don't know what shocked me more, the statement he just uttered or the fact that he just kissed the back of my shoulder gently. It wasn't that I didn't like him; actually I've had a major crush on him since I first saw him, and I was shocked that he returned the favor. _Stop thinking so bad about yourself. Of course I return the favor! _I smiled at this.

_What were you saying? About Rose?_

_ It's a girl right? You are naming her Elizabeth? Since you do not favor Alice at the moment why don't you name her after Rose? I know she would love it._

_Do you really think so? _I worried.

_Defiently. _He told me firmly.

_Should I tell you that I am having triplets? _I felt him freeze in shock at this statement.

_No way!_

_Way!_

_No way! _I burst out laughing. Everyone glanced at me like I was insane but I didn't mind. _Three babies? As in one, two, three?_

_Wow you are slower than Emmett right now. Yes wierdo three babies. Two girls and a boy. _He didn't say anything, he was thinking very hard. _Do you want to know the names?_

_Of course I do, darlin. _He replied happily.

_Well one of the girls will be Elizabeth Rose Cullen. The other will be Renesmee, you know Renee and Esme mixed together. We as in Angela, Claire, and I have desided to nickname her Nessie. You know like the lockness monster? _This time it wass Jasper who burst out laughing.

_That…is…so…funny! _He gasped. I smiled,

_I know right! I haven't come up with a middle name for her though…_ We paused our conversation, thinking.

_That is a tough one…_ He admitted. _What about the boy?_

_Isaiah, after my father, Carlisle after yours._

_We have Elizabeth Rose Cullen, Renesmee something Cullen, and Isaiah Carlisle Cullen? _He checked. I nodded. _I like the names. I think Esme just might start sobbing at the idea that you are going to name your daughter after her, the same with Rose._

At this point I realized that we have been talking for about an hour, while the rest were still descusing my impending doom.

"Thank you so much for this information" Carlisle told Claire sincerely, shaking her hand. She nodded and left the house.

**So I need ideas for a fight between Bella and Jasper for a future chapter…something I can blame on the hormonal imbalence that you have when you are pregnant…ANY IDEAS WELCOME!**

**Please review! Even if you completely hated it! It helps me become a better writer so please tell me what I can work on! (Telling me what you like helps too **** )**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of the characters…SM does…I don't even own Carlisle…or Jasper…*sniffle*…*sob***

I looked around the room, waiting for someone to say something.

No one did. So this was their answer, no longer was I accepted into the Cullen family. I was an outcast, a freak; like some sort of mutated slug, unattractive, unappealing, disgusting.

"Stop it" Jasper growled, tightening his arms around my waist. "You are not disgusting or a freak, or a slug. You are remarkably attractive and I don't know if you noticed but us vampires you smell heavenly." I couldn't help but smile at that last bit of information.

_And even if you weren't accepted with the rest of the family, which will never happen let me assure you; you cannot get rid of me that easily. I'd follow you to the ends of the earth if it comes to that. _He finished in my head.

"Yeah Bells, you do smell great! Well better than mushroom pizza anyway!" Emmett boomed out. I started laughing so hard that my sides hurt.

"He's right you know" Rosalie said thoughtfully, "That stuff smells _horrible_" I nodded in agreement.

"I don't know," Esme joined in, "Personally I think anything with garlic smells just rancid" I instantly started laughing harder at that.

"Typical vampire for you there" Edward and Alice muttered in unison.

"Yea, does holy water burn too?" I asked teasingly.

"Of course it does" Esme told me with a straight face. "Why wouldn't it?"

"Maybe because it doesn't exist" Carlisle asked. I smiled,

"That might be the reason" I told her.

"So Bella, have you thought of names?" Rosalie asked. I squeezed Jasper's hand and nodded. "Well? Out with it girl!" I smiled.

"Well I am having three kids" I waited but no one said anything so I continued. "Two girls and a boy. I am naming one of the girls Elizabeth after my aunt" And Edward's mom, but I am not going to tell him that. "The middle name will be Rose, after you." At this she ran over to me, yanked me out of Jasper's lap and engulfed me in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed in an Alice like fashion. I smiled,

"No problem Rose" I moved over to the doorway and leaned against the frame. "The other girl will be Renesmee Eliza Cullen. Renesmee is a mixture of,"

"Renee and Esme!" Rose shouted out. I nodded,

"Where did the Eliza come from?" Emmett asked quietly. I flashed him a confident smile,

"If I have my facts straight Eliza is the name of your younger sister and Jasper's eldest sister" Emmett looked shocked that I knew that.

"How did you know about that?" He asked, frowning deeply. I shrugged,

"A magician never reveals her secrets" I told him mysteriously.

"The boy?" Esme asked.

"Isaiah Carlisle Cullen" I told her smugly.

"I LOVE IT!" Rose blurted out. I was shocked, to say the least. Rose hated me-right? "We have Renesmee Eliza Cullen, Elizabeth Rose Cullen, and Isaiah Carlisle Cullen! The names are _perfect_" I sighed and closed my eyes. All I really wanted to do today was eat junk food-mainly Skittles-and watch sappy love stories that make me cry.

My eyes flew open. Why shouldn't I do just that? I turned smartly around and ran out to the garage. Before anyone could stop me I grabbed the keys to Jasper's motorcycle and hopped on.

Just as I turned it on, a body slid behind me.

"And where do you think you are going?" Jasper whispered into my ear, winding his hands around my waist.

"Walgreens and blockbuster" I answered promptly, backing the vehicle out of the garage. "Care to join me?" I felt his lips kiss my shoulder and took that as an affirmative answer. It took us ten minutes to get to Walgreens, since I actually drove within the limits. As soon as I entered the store, I grabbed a bag and went straight to the candy isle.

"You like skittles?" Jasper asked me, a teasing smile on his face as I pilled all the bags into a shopping cart. I nodded absentmindedly as I studied the other brands of candy. "You at least have to get these" Jasper told me, putting all the Sour Skittles in as well.

A woman of about thirty rounded the corner and grabbed a bag of Milky Ways. Before leaving she caught sight of the cart, then she looked over at me and my pregnant belly.

"Cravings?" she asked, smiling. I grinned sheepishly and nodded. "When I was pregnant with my firstborn I had an inconceivable craving for Skittles, but with my youngest I had cravings for White Castle cheeseburgers" I chuckled softly.

"White Castle? Really?" she nodded.

"No joke. I made my husband go out in a blizzard when I was in labor to get me some White Castle." I laughed hard. "Now with these" she motioned to her wide girth, "I am loving chocolate to death" I nodded in understanding.

"How many kids do you have?" I asked.

"Four with twins on the way" she told me happily. "What about you?"

"Triplets on the way" she smiled,

"And are you a first timer?" I nodded. "Good luck with that sweetheart" She threw me a couple different bags of chocolate. "Trust me, you'll be wanting that" she winked.

"Thank you" I told her seriously. "It was nice meeting you" I told her, then she left. Jasper and I piled a few more bags of candy into the cart and I grabbed a case of Diet Coke on the way to the checkout isle, then a few bags of candy corn just to be safe. Of course Jasper insisted on paying, and for once I didn't argue.

We ran over to Blockbuster and browsed the movies; we didn't rent any movies because Jasper kept saying he had them at his house.

"Bella!" Emmett boomed as soon as we rounded the corner. He forcibly lifted me off the moving vehicle and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Em!" Rose shrieked running out the house and smacking Emmett over the head. "Stop! Think of the babies!" He instantly set me down with the upmost care.

"Its fine Rose" I told her happily. "I don't think anything will happen to the child because of a hug" she winked at me and nodded.

"I know I just had to get a reason to smack him" Rose mock whispered.

"Why?" I replied, confused.

"Emmett was warding off Edward with a clove of garlic" I started laughing,

"What's wrong with that?" I asked. "Sounds downright hilarious to me" she shrugged.

"It was until Edward smashed it all over Emmett's face" instantly I leaned forward and inhaled deeply. Yep, he defiantly smelt like garlic.

"You smell amazing" I told him truthfully.

"I beg to differ" Jasper chuckled. He stepped up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "He smells rancid" I felt his chest vibrate in laughter.

"No, he smells good" I argued, and winked at Rose.

"What does that wink mean?" Rose asked me, grinning ear to ear, probably knowing what I was going to say and do.

"I've always had a thing for men who smell like garlic" I admitted. "Emmett" I winked at him. "You are now drop dead sexy" Emmett chuckled.

"And I wasn't before?" he pouted, sticking his bottom lip out.

"Oh Emmett" I cooed. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his waist. "You have always been sexy. This just tops it off" I could see the laughter in his eyes. He knew I was trying to make a certain someone jealous. The only problem was that he thought that I was trying to make Edward jealous. Which was partly true, the other side of the truth was that I was trying to make Jasper even more jealous than Edward would be.

Judging by the stiff position he was holding, it _was_ making him jealous.

"Are you sure you want to watch movie all day?" Emmett continued, wrapping his own arms around me and bending his head down closer to min. "I bet you, me and Rose can find something…_fun_…to do."

At the mention of her name, Rose sauntered over to the two of us and placed her hands of my waist.

"You think so do you?" I asked readily, leaning forward little by little, my eyes closing minutely. Our lips were not a millimeter apart; I could feel his icy breath on my tounge. Rose's hand came up my side to brush my hair off my shoulder to give her lips access to my neck.

Just as our lips touched I was swept into someone's arms. Before I knew it I was in the forest, my back against a tree and Jasper in front of me.

"Hey Jazz" I breathed, fully aware of how his body was pressing me into the tree. "What was that for? I was having fun" he growled deep his chest and glared at me. "My eyes widened in mock surprise, "Oh, did you see something you liked?" His eyes were coal black which was odd because he hunted just yesterday. Then I realized that they were black with lust, desire, and a hint of something I couldn't identify.

He didn't reply, just lowered his lips down to mine in a fierce and possessive kiss. Kissing Jasper was nothing like kissing Edward. With Edward there where careful boundaries to what was allowed; what was 'safe'. With Jasper it was the polar opposite. There were no boundaries with him because he already crossed them all by kissing me in the first place.

Our lips parted and our tongues met. I gasped audibly at the new kind of kiss. It was so different, so wild, so passionate, so _right_.

Abruptly he pulled away,

"Mine" he growled to me. _Damn_, he sounded like a vampire at the moment. I smiled up at him and reach up to touch his cheek with the tips of my fingers. His eyes closed at my touch and he leaned into my hand, a deep rumbling erupting from somewhere. I looked around for the source of the sound, thinking it to be a chainsaw from a distance, then I realized that it was no chainsaw.

It was Jasper. The sound was coming from him.

"Jasper" I giggled, "Are you purring?" I probably shouldn't have laughed, for it cut off the sound and his eyes opened. His eyes measured mine for what seemed to be the longest time, it was almost as if he was waiting for me to send him off. "Sorry" I murmured, breaking the tense silence. He didn't move.

I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips, yet he still didn't move. I tried and failed at pulling him closer to me.

"Jasper?" I asked the still vampire. "Jasper, please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh" no reaction what-so-ever, so I stepped forward, trying to get every inch of myself to be touching him. "Jazz, please do it again. I want to hear you"

Those words seemed to be the magic words. Instantly without hesitation, he kissed his way down my cheek so he could nuzzle his face close to my neck and breathe in my scent deeply. The sound sprung back to life in his chest, echoing around the clearing. The sound was extremely sexy if I may say so myself and I told him as much, and I smiled in content when his purring grew steadily louder.

**A/N Hello! After announcing that I was going to stop with this story I instantly got around five notes telling me not to drop it. Well I've decided not to drop this story. SO please tell me if I did good or if it just sucks…**

** Btw-how did I do on the kiss? Was it to soon? And the description? Since I've never been kissed (I'm nearly 15 if you were wondering) I'm not sure if I got that right… :P**

**Reviews make me happy and in turn make Jasper purr!**

**l**

**v**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry this chapter is short…don't worry the next one will be LONG! **

**A/N I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of the characters…SM does…I don't even own Carlisle…or Jasper…*sniffle*…*sob***

We stood there for God only knows how long, wrapped up in each other, just basking in each other's presence.

"Jazz? Can you bring me back to the others? I need to talk to them" he sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to let go of you" he admitted. I grinned; this was going to be fun. I placed my hands on his shoulders and jumped, propelling myself up with my arms. In the air I locked my legs firmly around his waist and, like I planned, he caught me and gently lowered me the rest of the way down.

"Who said anything about letting me go?" I asked coyly, placing another kiss on his lips, to which he responded with much enthusiasm. I moved to get on his back; I mean that's how Edward always preferred it. Jasper stopped me before I moved an inch.

"Stay" he commanded, kissing me once more. Like that we ran back to the house, my legs around his waist, my head tucked into his neck and his arms still on my waist.

Running with Jasper was different than running with Edward. Jasper had more purpose his step, like he thought carefully about each step. It was almost as if he was stalking his prey, both calculating and fast. With Jasper it was also less bumpy; with Edward it was all about speed; Jasper seemed to like taking his time. It was both terrifying and drop dead sexy at the same time.

Far too soon we were back at the house. I regretfully got off him and moved into the living room where the family was lounging about.

Carlisle was in the leather armchair, reading what seemed to be to be a medical journal. Emmett and Rosalie were playing some racecar video game with Esme watching from the sidelines. Edward was by the window, apparently watching for me while Alice was sitting on the stairs, sulking.

"Bells!" Emmett boomed, rushing over to me. "How are you?" he asked me. I debated for a moment before deciding.

"Good, but I need to talk to you, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme" I paused. "Alone" Instantly there were sounds of protest from the excluded three. I waited patiently for them to shut up. It took four minutes and fifty-seven seconds.

"Why don't you want me to be there?" Jasper asked; pain etched all over his face, to which my heart went out to him.

"Because it concerns a rather delicate matter" I told him softly.

"Which one?" Alice asked, coming up from the bottom step to hover around us. I sighed, getting irritated.

"If you must know" I hissed at her, "I want to know about LifeMates" they all seemed shocked that I knew the term, everyone but Jasper that is. "Yes, I know what LifeMates are. I just want to know more about them, to see how it was possible that Edward claims that I was his but still be able to cheat on me." I glared at Alice. "How it was possible that Alice slept with someone other than Jasper when it seemed that they were completely and utterly in love with each other" I turned to Jasper.

"I don't want you to be there to spare your feelings" I told him gently, taking his hand. "I don't want you to be in unnecessary pain because of my screwed up curiosity" he flashed me a smile.

_Nothing you are curious about is screwed up._ He promised me, as he traced patterns into my hand.

"I think" Rosalie started slowly, "That we should tell her…" at my shocked glance she sighed. "Look Bella, just because I don't want you to become a vampire doesn't mean I hate you. In fact now that it seems that you shall become a vampire or die in the process" Jasper tensed at this, but no one else noticed. "I am proud to call you sister" I smiled,

"Thanks Rosalie" she nodded. I turned to Jasper, "I still don't want you to be in pain, but if you insist that you will be fine you can stay." He answered with a blindingly sexy smile; so much so that it actually took me a few seconds to gather my thoughts. "You two" I told them, "May stay, but you cannot utter a word. Got it? If not I will…" I let the sentence trail off threatingly. They both nodded in agreement.

"You" I pointed to everyone in the room, "Are not to spare me anything. If it is because Alice and Edward are in the room, say it anyways for they chose to stay"

"Okay let's start" Jasper drawled, "Let's say that right now I learned that you are my mate and you are also my singer" I nodded. "This whole conversation is me trying to convince you how you are my mate and not his and me trying to convince you to me mine. Is that alright?" I smiled, winking.

"Perfect" _Do any of them know that we are…_ he shook his head.

_I don't think so…Edward can't read my mind, something about how the thoughts shared between Mates are too pure. It is the same thing with Alice._

_That's interesting._ I told him excitedly. _So we can decide to go shopping and she will never find out?_ I nearly started laughing when he rolled his eyes.

"I am going to take this seriously" he warned me suddenly, for the family's benefit. "If I start to freak you out or something of that matter, please tell me" I smiled at his saying 'freak you out'. _As if._

"When a vampire meets his singer, the human rarely survives. I am surprised that Edward had the self control to resist because he has tasted human blood before, therefore he could probably imagine how…delectable…you would be. While you are Edward's singer you are also his first love" he paused. "When Carlisle changed him he was seventeen and never been in love. With his being a vampire he wasn't inclined to get close with a human, thus he hasn't had the experience of something as simple as a crush. He also hasn't shown interest in taking a vampire bride" he smirked, "or groom" The room echoed with laughter. Edward just sighed noisily.

Jasper pulled me to the empty recliner and pulled me down to sit in his lap, my feet dangling off the edge of the chair.

"With the mixed feelings of his first love and his singer, he has surmised that you must be his mate. A singer is a drug to an addict," I snorted,

"That's what he said, that I was his own personal brand of heroin" Carlisle chuckled at this,

"Good analogy and not far from the truth I might add." Carlisle told me, interrupting Jasper.

"If I was to make up my own example I would say that human blood to vampires is like insulin to a diabetic or pain medications to someone that has been shot. You humans though, get addicted to the drug then look for something stronger to ease the pain.

"A singer for a vampire is that something stronger. In essence you are the perfect drug to a vampire." I stuck my tongue out at Jasper and grinned.

"You said I was your singer?" I reminded him. He nodded,

"Yes and no. You are my singer but at the same time you are not" he sighed. "It probably comes from the fact that I am your mate, this thirst. While you are a drug to my brother, to be devoured on the spot, to me you are like the rarest of rare wines" his fingers came up to my neck. "You are something so divine and precious it could be the blackest of sins to just drain you so thoughtlessly. No, Isabella, you are not meant for that. I would only occasionally taste your delicious flavor, for you, beautiful girl, are the most tempting temptress. You—"he leaned forward to kiss my pulsing artery, "—are meant to be sampled for years to come. I could never drain you so thoughtlessly and carelessly, all in one sitting. No, no, no." I shivered at his words.

_Did you…_ I asked Jasper. Out of the corner of my eye he nodded slowly.

"What's that?" I asked suddenly, pointing to a mark on Rosalie's neck. "By God that looks like a hicky!" I squealed in laughter.

"It is" Emmett told me happily. "Vampires by nature are extremely possessive beings. When a vampire mates, and they mate for life, they leave a permanent mark on their mate's neck." I froze at this.

"Esme?" I asked and without hesitation she pulled her hair back to revel a dark crescent like shape on her neck. "Rose?" she also brushed her hair back so I could get a better look at it. I slowly got up off of Jasper's lap and walked over to Alice.

She stared at me unflinchingly back at me. With shaking hands I reached up and pulled the blue satin designer scarf down and balled it up in my fists.

There was a dark bruise in the shape of a crescent on her neck. Tears started to spill over my eyelids and down my cheeks and a dull ache started in my chest. I turned around, almost afraid of what I would see,

"Why?" I sobbed. "How could you do this to me?"

**So…whatdidyathink? I know, I know you probably hate me right now…that's alright…vent and REVIEW! Once I hit 30 reviews I will post another chapter (don't worry that's only 10 more reviews…and it counts if one person just says:**

**Why**

**Did**

**You**

**Do**

**That?**

**Please**

**Please**

**Please**

**Write**

**More**

**Like**

**Now**

**Please**

**Hehehehehe that was actually thirteen reviews! :P any who, Review!**

**Review because it makes me happy, thus Jasper purrs!**

**I**

**V**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N I know! You probably all hate me by now…well I was grounded so I couldn't really get onto the computer…but I'm not grounded anymore so…To the chapter!**

**Warning! There is strong language in this chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

"Why Jasper?" Why?" I sobbed. Jasper winced at the flow of emotion coming off of me.

To say I was upset was a serious understatement. Edward leaving? That was skipping in a meadow whistling show tunes compared to this. James snapping my leg in two? That was a simple and painless as putting on a t-shirt compared to this. The feel of James's venom running swiftly through me veins, changing me into a vampire? That was as soothing and pleasurable as eating chocolate compared to this.

It made me sick, this pain. All I wanted to do was go home and curl up under the covers and die.

_Melodramatic anyone_? My head sneered. I smartly ignored my brain and slowly stood back up on shaky legs, for I had fallen not a minute before.

I slowly stood back up on shaky legs, for I had fallen not a minute before. I felt jasper wince again. I was causing him pain. I was causing my love pain. Shame and guilt flooded through me. Whatever I felt for him, grief and shock mostly, I couldn't cause him pain.

"Bella?" Jasper called from across the room. I couldn't help the tingle off pleasure running down my spine at his voice uttering _my_ name. "Bella, darling, please," I stood still, hoping he wouldn't notice the way I subconsciously leaning forward, giving him the fullest attention. "Darling, please look at me" I shook my head, not trusting my voice. I knew he was unset for hurting me, for me to find out like this, but I just couldn't look into his eyes. If I did, I knew I would it all train of thought.

"Sweetheart, please" he begged, stepping forward slowly, so as not to frighten me., His fingers came up to brush against my face, trailing down my cheek and tracing my lower lip.

He took in a painful-sounding deep breath and shuttered visibly,

"It grieves me to the point of pain to know that it is I who have caused you this pain" I shrugged my shoulders,

"You can't help who you love" I mumbled. When I tried to step around him to get to the door, he blocked me. "Why are you so stubborn?" I asked conversationally.

"Why are you?" he shot back, blocking me once more as I tried again. The beginnings of a smile tugged on his lips and, in response, I felt myself start to smile. I took a step forward towards him only to feel the keep embrace of rejection when he stepped back.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw and heard Carlisle and Emmett conversing about Jasper and I. After hearing the first few words, I tilted my head, so as to better hear. I sensed Jasper do the same in front of me.

"Why do you think she is taking it this bad?" Emmett asked, concerned.

"I'm not sure" Carlisle responded thoughtfully, studying the two of us like we were a particularly interesting science experiment.

"Guess"

"I think" Carlisle began slowly, "that when Bella found Alice and Edward she was in tremendous emotional pain"

"No duh!" Rose cut in.

"Jasper has always admitted that he finds Bella's emotions uniquely attractive. He has been drawn to Bella from the beginning because her emotions are pure."

"What the hell does that mean?" Rose and Emmett asked in perfect unison.

"I cannot explain it" Carlisle admitted. "But my guess is that Jasper was emotionally drawn to Bella at the peak of her emotional upheaval, and that type of connection forms a bond." Edward hissed at the word and Rosalie practically growled,

"Shut the fuck up Edward! It's your own damn fault!"

"Rose…" Esme scolded softly. "language"

"No, she's right" Carlisle announced quietly. "You may not like it son, but it is obvious that Jasper and Bella now have a bond." Edward opened his mouth to protest but Carlisle held up his hand. "It is useless to deny it, Edward. You may believe that you can still fix this, and knowing you, you'll find a way, But I also know Bella, and she is a strong, willful, and somewhat stubborn young woman; she won't give in easily. Also, when she forms bonds, even friends, it runs soul deep. She won't give up this newfound deep friendship with Jasper lightly."

"Carlisle" Esme fretted quietly. "It sounds like you are condoning his behavior…"

"Well, I'm not" Carlisle stated firmly. "Words cannot explain how upset I am with Edward. In my day, you could be tortured and hanged for adultery. I pride myself with have an outstanding self control, but when I saw Edward and Alice like that, it took every ounce of me not to tear apart the two of them without a thought." Carlisle paused, collecting his thoughts., "In the end it was the sobbing girl at my feet that stopped me."

It was a minute or two before Emmett spoke again.

"What are we going to do?"

"About what?" Carlisle asked, frowning.

"Bella" I felt Jasper tense in from of me.

"What about Bella?" Alice asked sharply.

"You know what" Emmett teased, sticking out his tongue at her.

"Yes that may be so, but I don't" Rosalie pouted.

"Emmett wants to know if we still plan on making her part of this family" Alice seethed. I couldn't take this. I had to leave, now.

"Take me home, Jasper" I mumbled.

"No"

I instantly felt my attitude switch from self-pity to straight up bitchiness.

"What did you say?"

"I said no" he legit growled. With each word he took a step towards me. I matched each of his advanced with my own retreats.

"What give you the right to tell me where I can and cannot go?" I screeched.

"Tone it down Bells" Emmett warned, but of course I didn't listen to his words.

"What gives you the right to tell me what I can and cannot do with my own life?" Jasper was growing tenser and tenser by the second.

"Bella, cool it" Rosalie hissed in warning. I was now shaking in anger and soo not going to listen to her.

"Damnit, Jasper! I don't want to be here when you so obviously don't want me to be around you!" He slammed me back against the wall so hard it nearly knocked the breath out of me.

"Do you honestly believe, even for a moment, that I do not want you near me? That I do not want you by my side? What gave you that foolish idea?" I growled as loud as I could for a mere human. "You moved away. You denied me. You rejected me!"

"Is this the bond you were talking about?" Emmett asked Carlisle quietly, to which he nodded slowly. "Dude, this is some intense shit!"

Angry tears were pouring down my face and I did nothing to wipe them away.

_At first I thought this was some sort of sick joke. Then I realized, this is not joke. This is real. You did mark her. You did claim her. She is _yours,_ and there is nothing I can do to prevent that._ I bent over, clutching my middle, trying to hold the gaping hole in my chest together. _You want to know the worst part? I believed you. For one moment I actually believed that you loved me. I actually believed that I had someone to show me what real love is like_. I gasped for air.

"You are no better than Edward." I hissed and with as much venom as I could I spat out, "Fuck you, Jasper!"

He roared furiously at me, apparently not enjoying the fact that I was questioning his thoughts and feelings for me.

"Shit, not good" Emmett swore. He quickly knelt down and bowed his head to his chest. I quickly recognized it as a submissive gesture and that the entire family had taken up similar positions beside him. "Jazz?" In response to his name, Jasper roared so loudly that it made me cover my ears.

"Leave" he roared at his family. Everyone left without a moment's hesitation, except for Emmett, who searched my face, looking for confirmation that I wanted him to leave. I gave him a small smile and nodded, to which Emmett slowly nodded and left.

Jasper waited until the family went far enough so that they wouldn't be able to hear, then turned back to me.

Without a moment's hesitation he flew at me, crushing his lips on mine. It was pure wild animal, without a trace of man left. His lips were pressed against mine so hard I knew I would have bruises later. He broke away to stare me in the eyes.

_You are mine!_ He snarled through our bond. _You want to know why I have the right to tell you were you can and cannot go?_ He punched the wall next to my head, going straight through it. _I have the right because you are _mine! _You want to know why I have the right to tell you what you can and cannot do with your life? I have the right because you are _mine. _Do you understand? _YOU ARE MINE!

"You lost the right to call me yours when you marked that bitch's neck!" I screamed back at him. "Fuck you, Jasper! You marked her so you cannot be with me!" I grabbed the collar of my shirt and yanked it down so hard that I popped the first few buttons off, revealing my neck and most of my scarlet bra.

"Do you see this?" I asked pointing to my bare, untouched neck. "Do you see something there? Because, for your information, there isn't something there! You haven't claimed me; I do not hold your mark. Therefore you are not my mate, and I am not yours. So fuck you for staking your claim on something that is nonexistent!"

He lunged at me for a second time, except this time he didn't go for my lips.

This time he went straight for my throat, and I had no moment to brace myself for the pain, no instant to collect my thoughts as a pissed off vampire lunged for my jugular.

The sharp bite of his teeth as his mouth closed down on my pulsating neck made me gasp in pain. Then there was the venom, the agonizing, painful, and horrible venom. Quickly, Jasper sucked long and hard, consuming both my blood and his venom.

Then, in the matter of a millisecond, the pain disappeared and a rush of complete bliss poured through me instead. It was so sweet, like eating a piece of chocolate for the first time. I had never felt so completely wonderful in my life, and I never wanted it to end.

Then all the happiness and wonderful feelings ended, and I was faced with a red-eyed Jasper.

"What was that?" I asked incredulously, all traces of anger gone from my system. He didn't answer, just lowered his lips back down to mine in a kiss that was just as also fiercely possessive. Desperately, a small part of my mind screamed that this was wrong. That I was kissing someone else's man. As we continued however, that voice grew smaller and smaller. The majority of my mind that was kissing him back took over.

As he kissed me, his hands found their way across my body. One hand slid down my side and rested at my hip, pulling me closer to him as the other hand tore the remains of my shirt off. Once my shirt was off, his hand went to the back of my neck.

"Mine" he growled pulling my head back. He shook my head not-so-gently. "Do you understand?" he hissed. I just stared at him, waiting. He pulled me closer so I was eye to eye with him.

"Do you understand?" I gave in and nodded.

"Yes, I understand. I am yours" he smiled softly and returned his lips to mine.

**REVIEW AND YOU GET ANOTHER CHAPTER! :P**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Another chapter! Yea!**

**If you think I own Twilight, you are sadly mistaken. SM does.**

**Warning! There is some…rather passionate kissing…and stuff…in this chapter…**

As his lips touched me for a third time, my breathing increased so I was now nearly gasping for air.

My hands, previously at my side, started to explore the amazing wonder that was Jasper's body. My left hand traveled up to finally able to touch those beautiful honey-golden locks. My fingers knotted in his hair, learning the texture and trying pitifully to pull him closer to me. My right hand went to one of his shoulders and teased the fabric there.

He pulled away briefly to look into my eyes.

"Mine" he growled once more. I smiled and leaned forward, placing my lips on his and he deepened the kiss instantly. I got a sudden burst of confidence and moved my hands down to the top button of his shirt and quickly undid it. The rest of the buttons followed quickly so I could push the material off his torso completely so I could finally get my hands on those perfect shoulders and abs. Before I knew it, I was laying down in a bed, Jasper on top of me, and he was removing my bra.

I chuckled softly, my brown eyes meeting his red ones, and smirked, "You work fast, don't you, Major?"

He stopped what he was doing for a moment before narrowing his eyes as he claimed my lips in a surprisingly tender and loving kiss.

I couldn't brag that I pushed Jasper onto his back, but I could say that he complied when I pushed on his shoulders.

"You are beautiful" I told him lovingly, leaning over to press my lips against his. A vibrating started in his chest and steadily grew louder until his purr echoed around the room. "and that sound is soooooo sexy!" I told him, holding off a moan as his lips found my neck so that he could lick and suck his mark.

Part of my mind, and an extremely small part at that, was thinking about that marks. Why did he do it? Did he actually feel the need to mark his mate, or did he feel bad for me? Was it a pity mark, something that would make me feel good but had no real value? What about the mark itself? Did it actually mean anything? I was human after all and most vampires would not mark a mate while said mate was human. Since I was undoubtedly human, was the mark anything other than a common scar or hickey?

He pulled away from me sharply and snarled in my face. I was scared shitless, but somehow I knew that he wouldn't and/or couldn't hurt me.

_Stop it!_ he growled._ I swear Isabella, I will bite you if you don't stop!_ I stared at him like he had just grown a fourth head.

"Did you just threaten to bite me?" I asked curiously, all traces of insecurity gone. He sighed exasperatedly,

"My apologizes love, I keep forgetting that you don't know _anything_ about us vampires" I pulled away, ignoring the tightening in my stomach and the pitiful whimper of protest that I let out as I did so. I paused, testing myself to see if I could handle the pain. I couldn't. By the end of the second second, I threw myself at Jasper, furiously attacking him with my lips, to which he eagerly responded.

He pulled away after a nice long make out session.

"Did I say I was done?" I complained, returning my lips to his. He let me kiss him for another minute before pulling away, chuckling when I protested once more. He pulled away from me further and I let out a whimper of pain in response.

He sat up against the head of the bed, pulling me up with him so I was straddling is lap.

"Better?" he asked, kissing me tenderly.

"Not really" I told him truthfully. "But I will live," I grabbed his hands and placed them on my waitst, "If you don't let go" he smiled and held me tight.

"I won't" he vowed. I smiled,

"Good. Now, are you going to explain why you said that you would bite me?" I asked, "And why I enjoyed you sucking my blood?" He grinned,

"As you know, the physical act of biting hurts."

"That's an understatement" I muttered darkly, shuddering at the memory of James and his venom. He started purring again, to relax me I believe.

"When a male claims his mate through marking, the spouse is usually already a vampire; during the marking, the souls bond.

"Define bonding" I requested softly.

"The pair no longer have two souls; they now literally share one soul. What one feels, the other feels; what one thinks, the other knows."

"No secrets?" he shook his head.

"Never"

"How does this relate to us?" I asked, confused.

"Impatient aren't we?" he chuckled, kissing my neck once more. "When I…"

"Attacked me?" I supplied, to which me frowned.

"Did I hurt you" he asked me, obviously concerned. I smirked,

"Nothing major, just a few bruises" he frowned once more.

"Where?" he demanded.

"And here I was, thinking Carlisle was the only doctor in the family. He glared,

"Where?" he repeated, leaving me no choice.

"Here" I kissed him gently. "Here" I grabbed one of his hands and brought it to the middle of my back, where he had violently ripped my bra off. "And here" I placed the other hand on my waist, where he tore off my jeans. His cool hands helped smooth my burning skin. Jasper leaned down and kissed me slowly.

"Does this help?" he asked, his lips trailing up my cheek to my temple and back down and I couldn't help the way my eyes fluttered back into my head. "What about this?" He started to trail small circles on the skin of my waist and my breathing picked up. "And this?" he asked pressing his lips to mine again, making my head spin.

"Not fair!" I complained.

"What?" he asked, resting his forehead against mine.

"I'm human" he chuckled,

"Why is that a bad thing?" he asked, obviously amused.

"I have to pee," he stared at me for a full five seconds then broke out in laughter. "It's not funny!" he continued to laugh. "Jerk" I hissed under my breath, that got his attention.

"I am deeply apologetic to have offended you" he told me quietly. I stared at him fiercely for another few seconds then kissed him to let him know that he was forgiven.

"Now, how do I do this?" I mused. He stared at me,

"Do I really need to explain how to empty your bladder? He asked incredulously. I rolled my eyes.

"I wasn't talking about that genius"

"Then please, enlighten me with your engaging thoughts" he requested.

"I am not sure if you noticed, but I couldn't last two whole seconds without completely touching you, and I was still in the same room_ and_ with me still touching you." He frowned, obviously seeing the truth in my logic.

Two minutes passed and he didn't speak, and I need that restroom something fierce. I took a deep breath and steeled myself for the pain. I knew Jasper wouldn't be able to help, because he would feel my own pain and thus double his. I took a deep breath and physically jumped away from Jasper.

It felt like something was being shoved down my throat, making it incredibly difficult to breathe and I felt a deep sense of longing, like my very soul recognized that I was not with my mate.

Behind me, I heard Jasper's purring turn into loud moans that were the very essence of pain.

"_Shit_" Jasper groaned, throwing his head into his hands. I took another step with exaggerated slowness and closed my eyes against the pain. One more step equaled limitless pain.

I fisted my hand and ran to the bathroom, clenching my jaw so as not to scream. Every moment was complete and utter agony. My head was pounding and my vision was blurry.

I did my business in record time, but on the way back my legs locked and I fell to the floor.


	8. Chapter 7

**SORRY AGAIN FOR NOT POSTING ANOTHER CHAPTER! Hectic holiday season! Sorry if this chapter seems weak after the last chapter…I didn't know what else to do…**

**In this chapter I have parts of LOTR FOTR movie/book. (BEST MOVIES EVER!) No copyright intended. All belongs to whoever did the movie and stuff…The parts are **_**italicized.**_** If anyone thinks she is OCD with LOTR…it is true…because I am! Most of the behavior containing this movie and the OCD-ness I actually do when I watch the movie…or read the book…**

**Yes, that means I speak the words! :P**

**I wish I owned Twilight, however, I am not that lucky. I do not own Twilight…SM does!**

The first thing I realized when I awoke was that I had an ear-splitting headache. My brain, it seemed, moved from my chest to my head and was now trying to pound its way out of my skull.

The second thing I noticed was that I was no longer laying face down on the floor. Instead, I was sitting in someone's lap and was curled up against that certain someone's chest.

The third and final thing I registered was that I was _starving_. I didn't get breakfast this morning and due to the quarrel Jasper and I had, I missed the opportunity to have a late breakfast. Now here I was, probably around one or two, and I didn't have anything in my stomach. Before I could request for some nourishment, I heard Cate Blanchett's mystical voice start to speak one of the best monologues in the history of monologues.

"_The world is changed. I feel it in the water. I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air._" I eagerly opened my eyes to watch the beginning, my hunger momentarily forgotten. I spoke the next words along with her.

"_Much that once was is lost, for none now live who remember it_. _It began with the forging of the Great Rings. Three were given to the elves; immortal, wisest, and fairest of all beings. Seven to the dwarf-lords; great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of men, who above all else desire power. For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race. _

"_But they were all of them deceived, for another ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret, a master ring to control all others. And into this ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life. _One Ring to rule them all.

"_One by one the free lands of Middle-earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted. A Last Alliance of men and elves marched against the armies of Mordor, and on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle-earth."_ A bomb could have gone off and I wouldn't have noticed it. I was so caught up in the movie that I didn't notice when Jasper tightened his hold on my waist.

"_Victory was near. But the power of the Ring could not be undone._" Jasper leaned down and kissed my still-bare shoulder, trying to reclaim my attention.

It didn't work.

I watched in silent fascination as the soldiers were knocked aside as if they weighed nothing, then the man tossed into the cliff as casually as flicking a piece of dirt off a finger.

"_It was in this moment when all hope had faded that Isildur, son of the king, took up his father's sword._" I grinned triumphantly as the Dark Lord was defeated, then scowled as Jasper's mouth found its way to my neck. "_Sauron, the enemy of the Free Peoples of Middle-earth, was defeated._" I rolled my eyes. "See that?" I questioned no one in particular. "Now he's going to go all crazy and steal the Ring."

"_The Ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever._" I pointed to the screen, "See, what did I tell you?"

Once again Jasper tried to catch my attention. This time he traced small circles in my skin and trailed his lips from my neck to my shoulder and back once more. At any other time, this would've made me weak at the knees, now however, I was hardly fazed by his ministrations.

"_But the hearts of men are easily corrupted and the Ring of Power has a will of its own." _ I glared at the flat screen mounted into the wall. "You got what you deserved." I told Isildur when he was shot.

"_It betrayed Isildur…to his death. And some things, that should not have been forgotten, were lost. History became legend, legend became myth. For two and a half thousand years the Ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came it ensnared a new barer._"I lowered my voice so it came out all raspy,

"_My precious_," I hissed. I had the satisfaction of feeling Jasper freeze beneath me.

"_The Ring came to the creature Gollum, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there, it consumed him._" I changed my voice once more.

"_It came to me. My own. My love. My own. My precious._" Jasper hissed beneath me and quickly flipped me over so I was straddling his lap once more.

"You are _mine_" Jasper growled, forcing his lips onto my own. I kissed him back enthusiastically, then sharply pulled away, ignoring his sound of protest.

"_The Ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life. For 500 years it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited. Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the East, whispers of a nameless fear. And the Ring of Power perceived, its time had now come._

"_It abandoned Gollum. But something happened then the Ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable; a Hobbit, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire._"

The screen went black. I stared at it in shock for a good two seconds before slowly turning back to Jasper. He had a smug grin on his face and was holding the remote in his hand.

"I didn't know you liked Lord of the Rings" he commented conversationally. I smiled,

"I _love_ it" I told him happily. "Now will you turn it back on?" he shook his head, "Why not?"

"I need to talk to you," he told me quietly. Insecurity shot through me like lightning, but was nearly instantly erased when Jasper growled at the emotion. He forced his lips once more on mine. The kiss lasted about five seconds then he pulled away, making me want more.

"What was it you wanted to say?" I asked a little dazed. He chuckled,

"I wanted to apologize" I looked at him in confusion. "Earlier, when you had to…"

"Pee? Urinate? Empty my bladder? Go to the bathroom?" I supplied for him. He smiled at me and nodded.

"Yes, that. I was so devastated at the idea that you were going to leave my presence; I let my emotions travel through our bond." I stared at him,

"Are you saying that that pain wasn't mine?" he nodded.

"If I kept control over my emotions, you wouldn't have felt that."

"What would I have felt?" I asked quietly, staring at the headboard above his head.

"It varies, but you probably would have felt only a slight discomfort."

"Nothing like the earth-shattering pain I was in?" I asked through clenched teeth, anger radiating off of every pore on my body. He shook his head, not speaking.

To say I was pissed off would be a LARGE understatement. How DARE he? How dare he apologize for sharing his feelings? How dare he try to hide that he was in pain by being apart from me? How dare he play the hero and endure the pain in silence? It was humiliating and downright insulting that he would deny me the chance to grow closer to him by sharing the pain.

He slowly reached out a hand and brushed his fingers against my cheek. When I didn't respond to his touch, he placed his other hand on my waist and pulled me close. He leaned forward and buried his face in my hair just above my right ear. There he keened mournfully.

"I'm sorry" he whimpered into my ear. "So sorry for causing you pain" When I still didn't react to his pleas for forgiveness, he repeated the movement. The third time round, I pushed away from him so I could look into his eyes.

"Were you going to tell me?" I hissed. "When were you going to fucking tell me that _you_ were the one that caused me pain?" I was referring to the fact that he didn't give me the opportunity to share the pain, but Jasper took it the wrong way.

As soon as the words left my lips he froze, the essence of pain looked to be permanently etched onto his face.

"I caused you pain" he whispered, his lips barely moving. Suddenly I was falling through the air, Jasper nowhere in sight.

**My apologizes that it is short…think of it as a small Christmas gift. I am working on the next chapter to night and hope to have it up within the week! **

**Have a WONDERFUL Christmas!**

**~mary**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**I used a poem in this story…I found it on the following website:**

**.**

**The poem was written by **Cowboyke**…all rights go to him/her…no copyright intended!**

**So sorry I haven't updated in 2 MONTHS! I suck…I really do. Want to hear my excuse now? Here it is! First I was still recovering from the holidays, then I got myself grounded for a month (don't ask!) THEN I couldn't think of what to do this time…then I just garbled this out to give you SOMETHING to read!**

**sM oWnS tWiLiGhT!**

The moment I registered that Jasper left, a poem that I read about a week ago floated through my head.

Unanswered 

_Loneliness is tearing me apart._

_How can I find a way to your heart?_

_I want your body close to mine._

_Now, tomorrow and 'till the end of_

_Time._

_Let me surround you with all my love._

_It's all I have been thinking of._

_I want you in my life._

_But if I lose you, it will cut me like a_

_Knife._

_I don't want to play a role._

_I just want to give you my soul._

For the third time that morning, I was swallowed up in pain. My body lurched forward, violently trembling under the weight of my emotions of not being with Jasper.

I sobbed violently, "Please," I begged the air. "Please, don't leave me." I clutched my waist in agony. "Sorry," I gasped out, hoping against hope that I he would hear me "You didn't hurt me, I overreacted."

I sat their sobbing for a good ten minutes, Jasper not making another reappearance.

"Jasper?" I called. "Jasper…" A minuscule section of my brain registered that I just proved Jasper wrong. This pain was not a small amount, not even close.

"Jasper," I repeated his name. "Jasper…Jasper…Jasper…" The house was silent, as if I was the only one in the house.

"JASPER!" I screamed, my body literally shaking in pain. I thought I felt a cool hand on my shoulder, but I knew the truth…it wasn't Jasper…he didn't want me and wouldn't come back. "I'm so sorry" I sobbed. "Jasper I'm sorry…" I had to find him…I just had to.

I pulled myself into a sitting position and the world spun, yet I ignored it. I forced myself onto my feet and stumbled over to the door. I reached for the doorknob and opened it with shaking hands. I walked through the door and stumbled down the hall.

I pulled myself into a sitting position and the world spun, yet I ignored it. I forced myself onto my feet and stumbled over to the door. I reached for the doorknob and opened it with shaking hands. I walked through the door and stumbled down the hall.

By the time I reached the top of the stairs my eyes were completely blurry and I couldn't see a thing, so I didn't register the fact that Emmett left one of his sweatshirts at the top of the stairs.

I tripped and fell. My arms instantly went out to catch myself but it backfired on me. Instead of stopping like I intended, I propelled myself farther. I did a demented sort of cartwheel and tumbled down the stairs as if in a summersault. Things seemed to be moving rapidly; before I knew it I was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ow," I mumbled. "That hurt." I instantly regretted the words-they set my ears to ringing. I slowly stretched out my body. "Shit," I groaned. I couldn't move the toes on my left foot. I tried moving my leg and succeeded so I deduced that the problem was my ankle or lower leg. Not to mention that it _hurt_.

"Do you mind telling me why you are on the floor? Or why you aren't wearing clothes?" A voice called from across the room. I looked up to see the concerned face of Carlisle Cullen.

"Do you mind getting your ass over here? I don't know about you, but my leg fucking hurts." I felt bad for snapping at Carlisle but something told me that he would forgive me.

"What happened?" he asked, moving down to my feet, his hands brushing over my leg and foot, his hands so light that I didn't really realize that he was touching me.

"I tripped" I hissed, "And fell down the stairs" He was instantly at my side. He took my chin in his hands and tilted it up so he could look me in the eyes.

"Do you have any back pain or unusual tightness in your stomach?" he asked urgently.

"No…" he nodded, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Then he was back at my foot before I could register that he moved.

"You fractured your left fibula" he informed me gently after a few minutes.

"I don't know about you doctor man, but I don't have a clue what that means," I panted, trying not to scream.

"You broke a bone in your leg." He explained, carefully cradling me in his arms without jostling my leg. He stood up and ran up to his office at vampire speed.

"Where the hell is all that Vicodin that you have stashed up here?" I moaned, biting my lower lip so as to not scream out. "_Sweet Lord_ my leg hurts!"

"Don't worry sweetheart," Carlisle told me, blurring around the room at unrecognizable speeds. "I'm going to make the pain go away." He blurred back to my side, a needle, bottle, and what looked like an IV tube in his hands.

"Shit…a needle" I paused and groaned again, "Screw that! Get that shit in me _now_!"Carlisle set up the IV faster than any doctor I've ever had, which was to be expected. He rapidly injected me with the pain reliever and took my leg in his hands. His cool temperature worked miracles against my scorching skin.

"Tell me something?" I asked, trying to distract myself.

"Anything," he promised.

"What can run but never walks, has a mouth but never talks, has a head but never weeps, and has a bed but never sleeps?" Carlisle cracked a smile,

"A river"

"A man says, 'Brothers and sisters, I have none, but that man's father is my father's son.' Who is he pointing at?"

"He's pointing at his son"

"How far can you walk into the woods?" He was full out grinning at this point.

"How far can you walk?"

"_I_ can only walk halfway into the forest," I paused, waiting for him to finish it. When he didn't I continued, "If you walk any farther you are walking out of the forest."

"Clever," Carlisle told me.

"What happened in 1961 and will not happen again until 6009?" he hesitated for a moment before answering,

"It looks the same upside down?" I smiled,

"And…you have the correct answer!" I told him, grinning broadly.

"How is the pain?" I was willing to bet that I was grinning like the cat on Alice in Wonderland.

"I can't feel anything below my waist…it's quite enjoyable." I frowned, "That wasn't Vicodin" I accused.

"No…no it wasn't" I raised my eyebrows in question.

"It's a pain medicine I've been working on for a while." I nodded.

"Glad to be your test subject," It was Carlisle that raised his eyebrows this time,

"I didn't say that you were my first patient." I rolled my eyes.

"I never said I was your first human patient." I winked, "Even after all this time I can still read you like a book," I teased.

"I think you are a little loopy," Carlisle observed.

"Whateva doctor man. Now, tell me, what have you been up to?" Carlisle grinned and sat down across from me, pulling my feet into his lap so he could keep his frigid hands on my throbbing leg and keep it elevated at the same time.

"I should be asking you that, loopy girl," I leaned forward as if I was going to whisper into his ear and he matched my position.

"Do you really want to know?" I teased, he nodded quite seriously.

"More than anything," he replied truthfully.

"Start asking!" I giggled loudly, pulling back.

"Do you want me to go get you a shirt?" Shit, I forgot that I was sitting only in my underwear. Instead of being embarrassed, I went for confidence.

"Why, is it bugging you?" Carlisle didn't answer, just looked at me. I sighed, "Fine, you can get me a shirt, just know that I'm doing it because you don't want to see me naked." Carlisle rolled his eyes this time,

"Whatever," I giggled at that, something about hearing a four hundred year old vampire say 'whatever' was just funny. "That's not it and you know it." I giggled some more, and when he stood up to leave I couldn't help but add,

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your fascination with me _or_ my glorious body." I heard his ghostly chuckle echo around the room as he disappeared, and then reappeared with a light brown button up shirt.

It wasn't just any shirt though…it was the shirt that I peeled off Jasper's lean body not an hour ago. I reached for it eagerly and slipped it on with some difficulty and buttoned it up, leaving the top three buttons undone. I inhaled deeply and smiled, it smelled like Jasper. He had a woodsy, dirt, sexy _man_ smell that sent my head reeling. I opened my eyes after a moment to find Carlisle staring down at me, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"What?" He teased, sitting back down, my legs in his lap and his hands on my calf, easing the burning once more. "I have no idea what you are talking about"

"Don't tell anyone," I blurted out. "Please" Carlisle tilted is head to the side,

"Why? Are you ashamed of him?" I shook my head,

"No, never…It's I don't know what they will think…I don't want them to think I'm like a whore or something…" I trailed off.

"Do you want to know what I think?" he questioned. I nodded silently, "I think you worry too much. They will be happy that you're happy and that's that."

"How do you think they are?" I asked quietly. Carlisle smiled reassuringly at me,

"You've got to understand that he is considered one of the most ferocious and fiercest immortals on this planet and it's not every day you get to see him at his worst."

"That's gave away tons of information," I told him dryly. "Seriously, how are they?"

"Don't worry, they are fine. Probably more confused than anything." I sighed,

"I miss them…we haven't been a family in a while." Carlisle frowned,

"What are you talking about?"

"Even before…the incident…we've all been off. Every time I come over _she_," I spat out the word so it sounded like a curse word, "Would drag me off to plan the wedding or for a makeover, or something just as torturous. I haven't been able to talk with anyone without her hanging on my neck, and wherever she goes _he_ isn't far behind. It was like a freaking prison! The moment I would head off in the direction of your office to talk about some new discovery in science, technology, or just to talk about the latest book I read, they would team up and find one more detail that I missed, one more wedding plan that they miraculously forgot to plan, _anything_ to get me away from the rest of the family."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," I shrugged,

"You couldn't have done anything to help," I told him truthfully.

"I know, but I still can't help but feel sorry that I didn't see it sooner."

"You are too compassionate for your own good," I accused, poking his arm. He caught my hand in his as I was pulling away and squeezed gently. "Carlisle?"

"Yes Bella?"

"What is light as a feather, but even the strongest man cannot hold it more than a few minutes?"

**A/N Sooo…What's the answer?**

** REVIEW AND GUESS! **

**l**

**v**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey again! It has been FOREVER! So…what to talk about…**

**First I want to say that NO Bella is NOT going to end up in a romantic relationship with Carlisle. In my story Bella will be closer to Carlisle than in the book, and the relationship will be more like best friends than a Father/Daughter relationship…Does that make sense?**

**So! The answer to the riddle at the end of the last chapter! **

**His Breath!**

**Congrats if you got it right! Sorry if my German is off! I tried! :\**

**If you think I own Twilight, you are like Bellatrix in Harry Potter—she is slightly insane, and totally awesome! Sadly for me though, SM owns Twilight.**

"Bella? Are you alright?" He was probably asking because I was staring off into space and haven't spoken for a good five minutes. I forced myself to focus onto him and smiled.

"I'm fine," I told him looking away again.

"You are a horrible liar," he informed me. "Is it your leg?" he questioned. I didn't answer, because I wasn't really listening. "Bella, you need to tell me if you feel dizzy or nauseous." When I still didn't answer he removed his hands and leaned forward so his face was not a foot away from me. "Bella, look at me."

"Sorry? Did you say something?" I asked focusing on him again.

"Yes, I've been talking to you for five minutes," I nodded and looked away once more. "_Bella_, talk to me,"

"It's nothing, trust me." I whispered, tears welling up in my eyes, to which he brushed them away with his thumbs.

"I am not daft," he told me, "I know when something is _something_."

"Tis' nothing, my lord," I attempted to draw out the language of his youth so as to distract him.

"My fair lady," Carlisle cooed, cupping my face in his hands. "Tell me what burdens you so. Tell me what troubles your heart."

"Is it normal?" I questioned, no louder than a whisper. "Is it normal for me to be in so much pain?" Through the tears I registered Carlisle's sympathizing smile.

"For vampires being away from your mate _can_ cause you mild to severe pain. Take Esme and myself. At the moment it is only a dull throb, but we have been mated for nearly a century. You and Jasper however, are just approaching your mating season, thus the feelings are intensified," Carlisle paused, pondering something. "It is always possible that you two just have an extremely close bond."

"You say 'mating season' like it's a normal thing," I accused pitifully.

"For us, it is," Carlisle told me gently, placing a soft kiss upon my brow. "I know all this is new and strange to you, but know that you are taking it extremely well." I raised my eyebrows at him. "You haven't run away screaming yet have you?" I smiled and shook my head. "See! That's a positive thing."

"What else?" I asked him. "What else is normal for TrueMate couples?" Carlisle sighed,

"Are you sure you want to have this conversation with me and not Jasper?" I rolled my eyes and played with his fingers.

"You know I love you right?" I questioned.

"I love you to Isabella," I smiled softly at my full name. Usually I hated when people called me Isabella, with Carlisle English accent however, it sounded awesome.

"Yes, I would rather talk with Jasper…hell, all I really want right now his him…here…with me," I balled my hands into fists and squeezed my eyes shut. "It actually feels like someone tore my heart out…all because he isn't here." I laughed bitterly. "I know…I sound like some lovesick preteen when I say that."

"Yea…you kinda do," a voice called from the doorway. I looked up eagerly, nearly straining my neck in my impatience to see him. _Jasper_. A goofy, love-struck smile appeared on my face and he blurred to my side. I was so preoccupied in Jasper that I didn't notice Carlisle slip out silently.

He leaned down and claimed my lips in a heated kiss. I reached up to wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him on top of me. We had a good make out session before my leg started to throb. It was just about then that I realized that Jasper was growling loudly.

"Hey…" I whispered, placing my hand on his cheek. He nuzzled into the contact and closed his eyes. "Why are you growling?"

_You smell like him_. He thought to unhappily. _I don't like it_.

I smiled at him and kissed him gently, _Don't forget, I am yours_. Jasper's growl quieted at the reminder.

_Thank God for that!_ I smiled and nodded against him, resting my cheek against his. We sat like that for a minute or two before I stared speaking,

"Jas?" he hummed in response, the sound of his growl nonexistent to my human ears. I could feel the vibration though! "Can we go back to your room?" Jasper leaned back to take in my expression before nodding. He crawled off of me and held his hand out for me to take. I smiled up at him, "Will you carry me?" He frowned and looked down at my legs, and I noticed how his eyes changed from a dark yellow to a smoldering black.

_What happened? _He asked squatting down to my eye level.

"I…um…broke my leg?" I mumbled. There was a loud roar and I was flying. Before I could form a coherent thought we were in Jasper's room and he had rearranged the furniture so the bed was in the farthest corner from the door. He set me gently down on the bed and stacked pillows beneath my bad leg. The previously nonexistent growling was now the loudest I've ever heard.

He made to sit down behind me but I held up a finger,

"I understand that you are furious," I said quietly, "But before you sit down will you please go down and get me some food? I'm _really_ hungry." I looked up into his eyes and watched the internal battle happen. On one side there was the instinct to protect me in my state of pain; on the other side there was the instinct to provide for me. He stared deeply into my eyes for a good minute before replying,

"You are not to move," he told me quietly. "If you do move…there will be consequences, understand?" I nodded and leaned up to kiss his lips fiercely before feeling a gust of wind as Jasper disappeared.

I closed my eyes and focused on the feel of the sun brushing over my hand, warming up my skin. Euphoric smiles flashed across my face as I felt the beings in my womb shift his or her weight. My hand twitched, wanting to move up to my stomach and rest there, however I kept it were it was.

I highly doubted Jasper would ever raise his hand to me. Not only was I positive that he wasn't that type of man, but I was sure that he physically _could not_ do anything to harm me. I kept my hand still because I saw in Jasper's eyes, a sort of desperation that told me that he was not comfortable with leaving me. I also saw trust, and I wasn't about to ruin that by moving my hand.

_They're moving._ I told Jasper happily.

_What does it feel like?_

_I honestly cannot describe it. Wonderful I guess. _Jasper appeared at my side then, he was hold a two bowls of-

"Skittles?" I asked disbelievingly. "Is that my food for the day?" Jasper rolled his eyes at me, the constant growling in his chest no quieter, preventing him from speaking verbally.

_Of course not!_ He mentally chided me. _What type of mate, let alone man, would I be if I only provided candy for my woman's meals?_

"One of the best?" I asked reaching for the first bowl that held the chocolates. He held the bowl higher so I couldn't reach them,

_What are you doing? _Jasper asked, tilting his head to the side as if he was trying to put a puzzle together.

"Eating?" I questioned slowly, reaching once more for the chocolate. Jasper looked at me as if I grew two extra heads. "Please?" I tried, Jasper shook his head.

_You can have as much as you want _after_ you finish your lunch._ Jasper told me, a smile planted on his delectable mouth. I rolled my eyes,

"Fine…but you need to do me something."

_What is it? If you want the world, you have it. _I winked at him,

_You are so sexy!_ I complained. _It's not fair! Will you go down to the basement and grab some yarn and a size 5 crochet needle? If I am having these kids in a few weeks I better get moving! _Jasper set the candy down on the bed and disappeared once more.

_What color do you want?_

_Purple, white, and blue._ I replied confidently. He appeared at my side a second later, holding the chosen colors and needle.

"Thank you Jas." I reached for the string and he handed it to me willingly. I set the string at my side and reached up to stroke his flawless cheek. His eyes twinkled as he leaned down to place his lips on mine. The kiss was soft, hesitant, as if he felt he was going to break me. A surge of anger flashed through me as it reminded me of Edward and his kisses. Jasper pulled away and tilted his head to the side, his growling _still_ preventing him from speaking.

_What is it mein schatz?_

"Don't you _dare_," I growled, "do that again." Jasper's face morphed into one of complete terror and I realized that he believed that I meant "_Never kiss me again_". I caressed his face with my fingertips as I let his mind drown in panic for around a minute before elaborating. "I understand that you do not wish you cause me pain, and as you are my mate that is something I expect. I however, will never tolerate that type of kiss again. That was hesitant, as if you are afraid of you breaking and it is too close to Edward's kiss." Jasper snarled at the mention of my husband.

_SHIT!_ My mind exploded suddenly._ I AM STILL MARRIED TO THE BASTERD! AND JASPER IS STILL MARRIED TO THAT BITCH! THAT MEANS…THAT MEANS…_

"Oh my God," I whispered, horrorstruck at this revelation, all anger dissipated from my body. "I am no better than him. I…I…I _cheated_ on my husband!" I pushed Jasper away from me and twisted hallway off the bed, my body heaving as I was overcome with a mixture of shock and shame. Jasper's growl intensified as I mentally slammed myself. After what seemed like hours of this Jasper finally interceded.

He pulled me up from the ball that was my body and proceeded to crawl up my body so he was straddling my waist, his arms on either side of my head, holding his weight.

_You're wrong sweetheart._ Jasper mentally told me in a surprisingly gentle voice. _In the human world yes, you did have an affair. The thing is babe, you don't live in the human world._ _Within vampire society, we as a whole do not marry, for most of us find it beneath us to keep to the laws of the human world. We, that is the _Cullen's_ and our cousins in Alaska, are the only ones that come to mind when I think of any of our species that does this._

_When a vampire meets his mate, all ties he had to anyone else, are severed instantly. If he was married or in a relationship with another person that affiliation becomes null and void. Just as if it never occurred. The moment I accepted you as my mate my relationship with Alice disappeared just as the relationship you had with Dickward melted away into nothing._ I looked deep into Jasper's eyes, waiting for a hint that he was lying.

_What would have happened if I didn't accept you as _my_ mate?_ I asked. He let out a pitiful keen and whimpered, lowering more of his weight down on me as if to assure him that I was there with him.

_I would have grown sick and eventually died of a broken heart. I wouldn't be able to bear the fact that you were with him and not me…to the point where I would have sought my death. Even without you acknowledging the bond you would have felt an unquenchable longing for me. You would have become discontent with Edward and your marriage most likely would have dissolved._ I sighed and nodded. He closed the three inch gap between our lips and kissed me passionately, my lips surrendering to him as our tongues battled for dominance.

He groaned quite suddenly and pulled away from me.

"Damnit! Your food is ready…" I smiled and leaned back. When he tried to capture my lips for the umpteenth time that day I shook my head.

"Go!" I commanded, pointing in the direction of the kitchen. "Feed me!" He stared deep into my eyes and I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Major Whitlock, you are disobeying a direct order. You move your sexy-as-hell ass now or there will be hell to pay!" Jasper rolled his eyes and moved from his perch on the bed. He saluted me and marched out the door.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N This chapter is short, I know. At least it's something though! XD**

**sM oWnS tWiLiGhT….I just screw with it!**

I hummed contentedly as I shoveled the food into my mouth. "Oh my _God_ Jasper!" I moaned out, covering my mouth as I chewed. "This is _amazing_!" I swallowed and washed it down with some Diet Coke.

_I'm glad you like it._ He responded back in my head, the rumblings still being produced from his chest.

"I don't like it," I told him, "I _love_ it!" I picked up the fork again and twirled it around the noodles and brought it to my mouth. As it hit my tongue I could help but groan out in pleasure as my taste buds danced with joy.

"Bella," Jasper spoke in a strained whisper. I froze as I heard his voice. It was unlike I ever heard before—it was low and had a gravely sort of feel to it.

_What is it?_ I asked cautiously.

_You really have to stop making those noises._ He told me quietly through our bond. Even in my head I could hear the deepness in his voice. I looked up into his eyes and realized with a start that his eyes were pitch black. I continued to gaze into his eyes until his growling returned to its original pitch—which was deafening. At that point I lowered my eyes and bowed my head.

_I'm sorry!_ He instantly said. _I can't help it._

"I know you can't," I told him quietly, spinning another forkful of noodles. _I'm not challenging you._

_I know you aren't._ He affirmed. _But _he_ is still trying to get used to the idea._ I kept my head down and nodded once. _Hey. Look at me._ I continued to study my plate, fingering the edge.

He reached forward and gently laid a hand on the side of my face. I leaned into the contact, closing my eyes as I did so. His thumb stroked my cheek soothingly and ever-so gently he tilted my head up. After a few seconds, his lips met mine in a surprisingly tender kiss.

_Hey…_he whispered through our bond. _I love you._ I froze at this, growing tense as I processed the words. My eyes floated open and I gazed into his eyes-which were now shinning in emotion, captivating me in their dark beauty.

_I love you._

My eyes started watering, the tears threatening to overspill as the pooled around the corners.

_I love you_.

My breathing grew shallow as I attempted to comprehend what he just said.

_I love you._

I noticed vaguely that Jasper moved the tray onto the bedside table and positioned himself so he was straddling my lap; careful not to bump my injured leg.

_I love you._

His other hand came up to my other cheek so he was cupping my face.

_I love you._

His lips were moving but I couldn't make out what he was saying. It seemed as if he was talking to me from a long ways off.

_I love you_.

"Jasper," I gasped. My hands flew up to lock behind his neck. I pulled him to me and buried my face in his chest.

_I love you_.

He buried his face in my curls, breathing in my scent.

_I love you_.

I was clutching to his neck as if it were a lifeline, refusing to let go.

_I love you_.

The fingers of his right hand released its hold on my face.

_I love you._

His fingers set an agonizingly slow pace as he traced swirls down my neck.

_I love you._

Circles on my collarbone.

_I love you_.

Stars around my navel.

_I love you_.

To which his hand rested on my hip bone.

_I love you._

His hold on me was tight, dancing the line between pleasure and pain.

_I love you._

I nuzzled my head against his chest, trying to get as close as possible.

_I love you_.

My hands teased the hair on his neck, running my fingers through the silky curls.

_I love you_.

Jasper turned his head to the side, his lips finding my ear.

_I love you_.

He seemed to whisper.

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

His lips glided across my jaw to my chin and back up the other side.

_I love you_.

He kissed everything he had in reach.

_I love you_.

My cheeks.

_I love you_.

My chin.

_I love you_.

My right temple.

_I love you._

My nose.

_I love you._

My left temple.

_I love you_.

My eyes.

_I love you_.

My forehead.

_I love you_.

And finally my lips.

_I love you._

His lips danced with mine in a slow and sensual way. It was not overly possessive or overly sweet.

_I love you_.

It was Jasper. Simply that.

_I love you_.

Jasper and me.

_I love you._

Together.

_I love you_.

"Jasper!" I gasped out, breaking the kiss.

_I love you._


End file.
